


The Other Half

by goldenboat



Category: Alexander (2004)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Jealousy, M/M, Misunderstandings, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 03:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7418806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenboat/pseuds/goldenboat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even the best of friends have misunderstandings. But every dark night is followed by a brilliant sunrise. Always:</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Other Half

**Author's Note:**

> I am in the process of moving all my stories from ff.net. This is a figment of my imagination. All mistakes are mine. Reviews are love.

Love is composed of a single soul inhabiting two bodies.  
Aristotle

It has been raining since last night. Due to the drizzle, all outdoor activities have been cancelled by Aristotle. The great philosopher himself has a severe case of sniffles, after accidentally getting drenched the night before.

All this made Alexander extremely happy. He loved his teacher. But a whole uninterrupted day with Phai was the best thing ever…he thought. He almost ran to his room to deliver this wonderful news to his friend. He reached their shared room and found Hephaistion pacing. "Phai!...", he started . But before he could finish, his friend looked at him and blurted out, "Oh! Thank heavens you are here! Aristotle summoned all of us to his room. He said he would give us an assignment." Alexander stared at his friend with a dampened spirit. Then he lowered his head and sighed. All his plans have been wasted.

Hephaistion secretly smiled. He went to his friend and hugged him. He rumpled his hair and said, "Let's go, Alex!"

When they reached Aristotle's room, all other boys had already gathered there. The philosopher clearly had fever and a runny nose. In between sipping some foul smelling medicine, he croaked, "Boys! Don't let this day go to waste. Go to your rooms and write an essay about your best friend. I want to know about your views on friendship and how that friend affected your life. You get just one day boys! You better get started now!" 

He looked at Nearchus** who had hurt himself last week by falling from a tree and said, "You too my boy! Don't think you are exempted from the task." Nearchus smiled at his teacher and nodded. 

But no one was as happy as Alexander. He can write pages and pages about his Phai. He grabbed Hephaistion by his hands and cried, "Come on Phai! I have to write about you!" His friend fondly shook his head and laughed aloud.

Next morning, Alexander woke up a very happy person. He and Phai had written throughout the night. Golden rays of the sun were filtering into the room through the curtains. Phai was in deep sleep. His hair was sleep mussed on the pillow. Pages of his essay were lying neglected beside him.

A mischievous smile crept in Alexander's lips. He was dying to know what his Phai has written about him. He reached out for the essay and started to read.

"Friendship is beautiful. I have many friends, but Lysander is my best one. We have a lot in common. We both like eating sweets and climbing trees…"

Alexander couldn't read the rest. Tears blurred his eyes and a silent sob broke through his lips. He was not his Phai's best friend. Someone called Lysander has his Phai's heart. But his was full of Phai. They were supposed to ride their horses side by side to conquer the world and unite it. Everything seemed meaningless and dull all of a sudden. Alexander went to the window and stared aimlessly ahead.

Hephaistion knows Alexander. From the tip of his unruly mop of hair to his toes. He can read his thoughts by one simple look. So the moment Alexander appeared before him looking like he has lost everything, he frowned. He held Alexander's face with both his hands and looked closely.  
"Why were you crying Alex?"  
Alexander didn't answer.

Hephaistion touched his forehead with the back of his hands and asked worriedly, "Are you sick?" Alexander looked up at his friend and gave a sad smile that made Hephaistion's heart clench. 

He was not used to see such an expression on this face. His Alex is a ray of sunshine. The boy standing before him looked as if the world has ended.

Hephaistion watched Alexander the entire day. He remained in his bed, turned to his side and stared out at nothing. During mealtime he barely touched his food. Everybody noticed his changed demeanor and was baffled. Even Nearchus noticed. He looked at Hephaistion and raised his eyebrows in a silent question. Hephaistion sighed and shook his head. For the first time, he didn't know Alexander.

It was the morning of submission of their essays. Alexander had woken up at dawn and was standing by the window. A light breeze was blowing through the window. It cooled his frayed nerves. His essay lay on his bedside. He couldn't sleep the entire night. "Phai doesn't love me. No one loves me", his mind kept on repeating to itself. The more he thought the madder he became. He washed himself quickly and changed his chiton. 

"I will not wait for Phai!" he said to himself. 

"Let him love his sweet guzzling, tree climbing monkey friend. What kind of name is Lysander anyway?"His silent tirade continued till he reached the class in the garden.

Instead of taking his usual place under the old apple tree, he sat beside Ptolemy. The latter looked at Alexander and appeared surprised. "Where is Hephaistion?" he asked. Alexander didn't respond. He shrugged his shoulders and looked away.

Hephaistion was a little late to reach the class. He was searching for Alexander. He frowned when he reached the classes. Their usual spot was empty. Alexander was sitting beside Ptolemy. When their eyes met, Alexander looked away. Aristotle shortly arrived and started, "Today you will read aloud your essays. Then we will discuss about them." He looked at Hephaistion and nodded, "You first, my boy!"

Alexander closed his eyes and sighed. Now Phai will read about Lysander. Hephaistion stood up and cleared his throat. He began reading his essay,

"It is very difficult to explain the true meaning of friendship. It seems to me that God created man with only half a heart. His other half lies with his best friend. They are one heart in two bodies. I was also born with half a heart. There is someone who has the other half of my heart. You know him by the name of Alexander. To me, he is Alex…my best friend…."

On hearing the words Alexander's eyes widened and he looked up at Hephaistion. His Phai blushed a little but went on with his reading. In answer Alexander gave him a blinding smile. Everything was right again in his world. After Hephaistion it was the turn of Nearchus. The boy swallowed nervously and began,

"Friendship is beautiful. I have many friends, but Lysander is my best one. We have a lot in common. We both like eating sweets and climbing trees…"

Everyone laughed at his words including a certain golden haired boy. Once he finished Aristotle looked at him and shook his head amusedly. "It seems to me that you have found a very suitable friend my child! You share the same tastes!"

He looked at Hephaistion and smiled. "You are a very worthy friend! You helped your injured friend in writing his essay…and I thank you for that."

At the end of the class Alexander ran to his friend and hugged him. Hephaistion blew out a relaxed breath. His Alex was back. "You thought that was my essay, didn't you?" he asked. In answer Alexander blushed. Hephaistion threw his head back and laughed. He looked at his friend and asked, "Let him love his sweet guzzling, tree climbing monkey friend…hmmm?" Alexander paused. Then he broke out into a laughter. The two friends held their hands and walked back to their rooms.

Today had been a very nice day indeed.


End file.
